


Never Have I Ever

by RosexKnight



Series: Rumbelle Events [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Great Rumbelle Blowoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to The Great Rumbelle Blowoff - It is not uncommon for Lacey and Mr. Gold to spend time with each other after The Rabbit Hole closes. However, when a game of Never Have I Ever happens Lacey takes matters into her own hands...or mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

Anyone who was outside looking in wouldn’t see anything odd about it. It was well-known in Storybrooke that Mr. Gold was a man who was heartless, cruel, and liked pretty things. And he found Lacey French, co-owner of The Rabbit Hole, downright gorgeous.

So, of course, when the miser stayed at the bar after hours while the other workers left and Lacey closed up, keeping Gold’s flow of different rums and whiskeys coming as he sat at the bar, no one thought anything of it. Rumors of a secret relationship cropped up, but were soon quieted when Lacey continued to seek the company of other men. After all, Gold was not one to share. To the two of them, however, this time had become unspokenly sacred. A time for just the two of them. A time to just be the two of them. Because, Lacey knew that she was just that to Gold. Not a tramp. Not a quick tryst. And she knew that he was just as layered as all those Armani suits he wore. Peeling them away was the key. And oh, she wanted to pull them off of him something fierce. A man with a cane should not have been so goddamn attractive.

“Hey, Spinner.” Jefferson greeted as Mr Gold made his way into the dive bar, settling into his stool for the night.

“Jefferson.” He said, nodding to the owner. He'd long since gotten used to the nick-names he'd given everyone in town.

It had been a bad day, Lacey noted as she turned immediately to get his usual. His gait had been slower, his limp more pronounced.

“Here you go, Mr. Gold.” She said with a smile, pouring his glass.

He barely have her a glance as he swirled his glass, the ice clinking on the sides.

“How was rent day?” She ventured when he barely gave her a glance. She knew he'd be there all night like always, but something about him always made her want his full attention on her.

“It was fine.”

“Alright.” Lacey said, turning away. She could take a hint, and Gold would feel better once he’s had a few glasses anyway.

Lacey could always tell when it was a bad day. He'd limp in and barely give her a glance and she'd pour his drink and he'd be there all night. Sometimes people watching. Sometimes watching her. Sometimes simply staring at the glass. It was after sunset when Lacey realized that today had been a bit more than “bad.” She thought, for a moment, about cutting him off on his fourth glass of scotch, but she knew the look in his eyes, and she couldn't help but give him a sincere smile as she left the bottle for him before moving to another patron.

She must have been used to the cologne of alcohol and the appearance of disheveled men, Gold realized after dark when the bar got a bit more crowded and someone hooted Lacey over for a game of pool. She teased, sometimes too physically for his liking, but she was always the one in control. Part of the act, he figured. She feigned airy giggles with sincerity and Gold felt a rush of jealousy as one of the men started eyeing the way her black skirt rode up her creamy thighs as she bent over the table to take a shot. His mind was fuzzy from the alcohol, but the flutter in his chest when she glanced his way told him it wasn't fuzzy enough.

Lacey wasn’t his, but damn if he didn’t love having her eyes on him. Usually, as she closed up and she pumped drinks into him from across the bar, they chatted, be it about books or antiques or her latest exploit. It was light but every word held meaning. Something hanging in the air that always seemed just out of reach. He never took his eyes off her in these moments. One look away and she could disappear. And he didn’t want to never see her again. That scared him to death.

“It's about time to head out, Mr. Gold.” Lacey said as she hung the last of the wine glasses.

Gold remained as silent as he had all night, not even looking to her. He made no move to leave from his spot on the stool. Lacey frowned, plopping down beside him with a bottle of whiskey and a glass of her own, and he tried terribly hard not to notice how her skirt rode up and her cleavage bounce.

“Alright. What did I do?” She asked. “You’ve been giving me the silent treatment. Even on bad days you usually talk. What did I do?”

Gold remained silent for a moment before shaking his head. Her eyes looked sincere as she looked to him with worry, but Lacey knew her way around men. Knew how to manipulate just as well as he did. Something in him told him he needed to be wary of that, but something else, a bigger part of him that was made up of mostly alcohol right now didn't care. Tonight he’d watch her charm the men as she always did.

And he'd hated it. Always hated it.

“Fine, don't tell me.” Lacey said, turning her back to the bar to lean on it from the stool. “Why don't we play a game?”

“A game.”

“Well we’ve barely said anything to each other all night. I could tell it was a bad night so I let you be.” She reached to the almost-empty bottle of scotch to refill his glass before downing the rest of it straight from the bottle, and Gold’s eyes lingered on the stain her lipstick left on the rim. “So yeah. A game.”

“What kind of game?” Gold asked, taking a sip of the scotch. “Surely you’re not about to suggest truth or dare…”

“No, I mean a drinking game.” Lacey said, filling up both of their glasses with the whiskey. “Ever heard of ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Who’s starting?”

“You’re serious.” Gold said, looking at her like she’d suggested they hide a body together.

Come to think of that… “Never have I ever killed a man.”

Gold’s eyes softened, and it was with some reluctance that he took a drink. Lacey smiled, following suit. This wasn’t their usual thing, but Lacey didn’t want to go home to her run-down apartment or face the guys who no doubt would be trying to get to her tonight. So, anything to keep Gold there, sitting across from her with his soft-looking hair and his deep brown eyes that she just wanted to see filled with hunger for her, longer was a plus.

“You’ve honestly thought I killed a man?” Gold asked, his voice edging on annoyance.

“Not directly.” Lacey said innocently. “Your turn.”

“Never have I ever skipped out on rent.”

Lacey laughed, taking a swig of the whiskey, loving the way it burned down her throat. “I couldn’t do that. My landlord is a total stickler when it comes to rent days. He’d put me out on the street if I tried that.”

“He sounds like a bastard.” Gold mused, his whiskey untouched.

“He is, but he’s at least a handsome one.”

That threw him off, and Lacey watched as he faltered with a grin. He regained control of himself easily enough, eyeing Lacey with something she didn’t recognize.

“Never have I ever…” She paused, swirling the whiskey in her glass. “Fantasized about anyone who was in the bar tonight.”

Gold hesitated. He could play it off. Not have a drink. Because he’d fantasized about Lacey herself quite often. Even now, as she reached for her own glass, it was hard not to imagine her on her back over the bar begging for…

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he quickly downed his glass, making her giggle.

“Had to think about that one for a second?” She asked as she filled it back up with the amber liquid. “It’s Jeff isn’t it? No one can resist the cute bar keep.”

Gold made a face. “He’s a bit too...mad for my taste.”

“He’s got his quirks. I didn’t think you liked guys.”

“I don’t.” Lacey hummed, and he sighed. Later tonight, when he was good and drunk and back home he’d pretend that it was him Lacey had fantasized about and do some fantasizing of his own.

Not that that was anything new to him.

“Never have I ever…” God what was he doing? “Been told what to do during sex.”

Lacey paused, seeming to consider this. “Does it count if we didn’t like it?”

Gold chuckled, bringing his glass to his lips, not missing the way Lacey’s eyes seemed to widen and her bottom lip go between her teeth. God he’d had someone tell him what to do before? Just the thought of that drove Lacey wild. She would love to see him come undone for her. At her command. Maybe with a collar...

“Didn’t like not being in control, dearie?”

“No it’s not that.” Lacey said with a shrug, “The guy was a pompous ass with no style. I suppose I'd have to like someone in order to enjoy taking orders from them. They'd definitely need to know what they were doing.”

Oh but he did. Or could fake it well enough. If it meant he had her as his, even for a night, he'd learn. The thought of Lacey, oh-so in control Lacey, bending to his every whim sent electricity straight to his groin.

“It counts.” He finally choked out, his eyes lingering on her lips as she finished off her whiskey.

Lacey gave him a grin, the buzz in the back of her head feeling delightful. She filled up her glass again, an idea sparking in the back of her head.

“Well if we’re going to get into the sexual stuff, let's start off easy.” Lacey said, noticing how Gold’s eyes lingered on her.

She loved that. Loved to see him looking at her the way she'd seen him look at his trinkets. Like she was one of his treasures.

She swirled her glass, pretending to think. Ignoring the reddening in her cheeks she finally continued. “Never have I ever had oral sex.”

Once again, Gold faltered, his eyes going dark for a moment before he glanced to his drink, seeming to contemplate whether or not to take one. Lacey’s stopped halfway to her lips.

“Wait...you've never had…?”

“Never have I ever--”

“No no no.” Lacey cut off, setting her drink to the side, the whiskey all but forgotten. “No one's ever given you a blowie before?”

Gold’s face contorted into one of his usual grumpiness, but Lacey could see that it wasn't sincere. He finally downed his drink, the game apparently over.

“My last partners have been...less than wanting to do such things.” He grumbled.

It wasn't as if he meant for it to happen. He and Milah never experimented with anything that wasn't simple missionary, and Cora...well Cora preferred to be on the receiving end. All the time. It was for the best, he supposed. He wasn't exactly in his prime anymore, and his imagination was more than enough when Lacey was always across the bar from him, chewing on her lip and wearing red lipstick that he longed to see smeared across anything.

Lacey gaped at him. She had no idea who these “partners” he had were but they couldn't have been worth anything. She supposed it had been wrong of her to assume Gold had someone. A mistress, a regular escort, something of the like. He never seemed to be longing for anyone like every other man in Storybrooke. Not even her. He almost looked lost, sitting across from her now, helplessly playing with his glass.

Well. She couldn't have that could she?

“Alright. That decides it.” Lacey said, downing her glass and standing before she could change her mind. “Lean back for me.”

Gold’s cheeks went red. “Excuse me?!”

“You're telling me that you've been missing out on a basic sexual feat all your life and don't expect me to do anything about it?”

“Lacey you don't--”

“I know. I want to. Lean back for me.”

“We’re not going to--”

Lacey’s hand caught his tie, bringing him to face her. The air tensed, whatever was always hanging between them growing thicker, swirling around them until Lacey decided to take pity on the man and leaned in, her hands leaving his tie to knead his thighs gently.

His pants were getting tight.

“Listen, Gold, I can't be the only one to feel this can I?” She asked, studying him. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away and ruin whatever fragile thing they'd built. “The tension between us growing. It's gotta come to a head sometime. Why not now?”

Gold’s head swam, and he struggled to focus on anything besides the blue eyes that were boring into his very soul and how amazing her hands felt against his thigh. This was Lacey in her element. In control. But she didn't push him the same way she’d push the others. He'd seen her way many times before. Knew it by heart. Tough of the thigh, brush of the shoulder, fingers carding through the hair.

How long had he wanted all that attention on him?

“Here?” He finally got out when he regained himself, finding his footing. “In the middle of the bar after closing time? I thought you had more class than that.”

“You know I don't.” She said, slipping easily into her usual act.

“I know you do.” He said firmly, causing her to falter this time.

Lacey’s eyes softened, a smile tugging at her lips. She seemed to deflate a bit, the tension leaving her body.

“Either way, you're getting a blowjob tonight. From me.” Lacey leaned in closer to him, her gaze heated as her voice went husky. “I don't care if I'm on my knees on this floor or the floor of your house.” Her hand moved higher until she was cupping his bulge through his pants, and he made a strangled noise of surprise. “You can pick one or I can go home to my vibrator. Your choice.”

In a breath Gold had surged forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Lacey moaned into it shamelessly, and he took the opportunity to taste her lips with his tongue.

Oh but it was everything it was supposed to be and more. Hands came up to run through his hair, and he moaned at the sensation, his own coming up to return the favor. Her lips slanted against his, showing him what she liked. But never pushed too hard. Never tried to dominate or rush. She kissed with a need but it remained soft, letting him explore her at his own rate, and letting her enjoy it. They could taste the whiskey between them, and it was with some effort that Lacey pulled away.

“I take that as a ‘here’?” She said with a breathless grin.

“On your knees.” He whispered against her neck as his lips traced it, tasting her, making her shiver. “You're mine tonight.”

Lacey studied him a moment longer, making sure he had no trepidations. But then she smiled, lowering herself to her knees before him as she was told. A thrill ran through her as Gold’s fingers weaved through her hair, holding her gently as her knees hit the floor. She felt him finally relax under her fingertips as her hands continued to massage her thigh, and couldn't help the giggle that came. Lacey felt downright giddy, and it was hard not to let the butterflies in her stomach overcome her. Gold wasn't like the others. She genuinely wanted to please him, and that felt different.

“I'll go slow.” She said as she nuzzled the inside of his thigh with his cheek, causing his bulge to twitch beneath his pants. “You just enjoy.”

She made a move towards his bulge, locating his zipper easily. However, before she could do much he stopped her, pulling her hair in a sharp tug. Lacey frowned, looking up at him.

“L-let me.” He said, reaching for his fly, but Lacey caught his wrist to stop him.

“All I need you to do is sit back...” She kissed his good knee. “And relax…” When her lips met his bad knee, softer this time, he drew in a sharp breath. “So I can take care of you.”

Gold stared down at her, and Lacey felt her heart stuffer in her chest. He was looking at her as if she didn't exist. As if she was worth something. She knew she was. Those who mattered knew she was. But seeing that look from Gold.

“Seriously, do you want me to stop?” She asked, intertwining their fingers. “We can keep drinking and act like it never happened.”

He shook his head. “No I just...You're beautiful, Lacey. Downright gorgeous.”

Lacey felt her cheeks turn red and smiled. “Don't get sappy on me now, Gold. You can do that when I’m making your head spin.”

A smile tugged at his lips as she turned to continue. He didn't stop her this time, and damn if seeing her pull down his fly with her teeth wasn't the most erotic thing in the world. He did his best to do as she said. To relax, using his hold on her hair and her hold on his hand to ground him.

“There you are…” She whispered, using her other hand to pull his boxers aside and pull him free. He was already straining. Rock hard and leaking for her.

Unable to help herself, Lacey leaned up and swiped the bead of liquid away from his tip with her tongue. Gold bit back a moan as she ran her tongue over her lips, smiling.

“You’re already so eager.” She teased, and Gold gripped her hair tighter, a silent command to keep going.

With the flat of her tongue, she did, licking him from base to tip. He groaned at the sensations, and Lacey smiled at the power she suddenly felt. She continued, swirling her tongue over his tip and down him once again. He gripped her hand, trying not to thrust the way his body was telling him to. Lacey seemed to sense his distress, and finally took mercy on him, taking his tip fully into her mouth.

Gold howled, and Lacey hollowed her cheeks to suck lightly, releasing him for a moment before coming back, taking him further into her mouth.

“God above…” Gold choked, his head swimming from her mouth.

As her head bobbed her tongue was merciless, licking every inch of him, tasting him every way she could. And oh she loved it. Gold trembled beneath her, howling when his tip brushed the back of her throat and she finally took all of him. Lacey didn't stop, only took his sounds as a cue for more. She went faster, bobbing her head at a maddening pace before slowing to a crawl to let him catch his breath before starting it all over again.

It was all too much.

“Lacey…” He breathed, and she slowed, “Lacey, love, look at me.”

Lacey obeyed, meeting his eyes with hers. His gaze made her falter for a moment. It was hooded and his pupils were blown wide but it held something. Something big and scary but Lacey just wanted him to keep looking at her with it.

She hollowed out her cheeks again, bringing him fully into her mouth again. Gold was gone, his gaze heated and desperate and she had to hold his thighs to keep him from thrusting and tumbling off of the bar stool. He panted and gasped and when she once again took him in fully, she felt him shudder before his mind could catch up. His cock twitched in her mouth before spilling fully. She smiled, easily swallowing him with a moan, the sound vibrating off his velvety skin and making him quake with aftershocks.

Lacey held herself there, letting him ride his high until biology caught up and his erection waned. She released him with a sinful pop, running her tongue over her lips to capture the last of his taste as she grinned up at him.

Gold looked completely rumpled. His hands fell limp from her hair and hand as he panted, trying to gain his breath. It was with some effort that he was able to move, tucking himself away as Lacey stood.

“So?” She teased, leaning towards him. “How was it?”

Gold panted, but then a smile tugged at his lips, and he reached for her, catching her about the waist and tugging her into his lap. It was awkward and off-balance but Lacey couldn't remember the last time an embrace felt so perfect.

“What about you?” He asked, lips ghosting against the shell of her ear.

Lacey hummed, tracing his lapel with the tip of her finger. “That depends. Are we going to succumb to the thing hovering between us or are we going to keep it casual?”

“I'm not a man that likes to succumb to anything.” Gold said, making Lacey go stiff. But he only pulled her closer. “I capture them and make them mine.”

“I think I could be persuaded to be tied down for a bit. Perhaps we can discuss it over dinner?”

“After that, I owe you that much.”

Lacey laughed, tugging him closer with his tie. “Maybe at your place?”

Gold grinned, his hand catching the hair on the back of her neck, “Maybe if you're good.”

“No promises.” Lacey paused,loving the way he was looking at her. Something told her she wouldn't mind following more of his orders. “You know what you're doing?”

“No.” He pulled her in for another kiss, taking control of the kiss immediately, using his leverage on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, tasting himself on her lips. He growled into her mouth, loving the way she answered with a moan. He pulled away with a warm grin. “But I can fake it well enough.”


End file.
